The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of evergreen perennial Dianella tasmanica, which has been named ‘TAS300’. Dianella are a genus of ornamental grass-like plants. In general, Dianella tasmanica has flax-like leaves.
An application for plant breeders' rights for ‘TAS300’ has been lodged with the Australian Plant Breeders Rights Office, and was received on 16 Mar. 2007 (under Application No. 2007/097).
Parentage: The cultivar ‘TAS300’ was discovered in 1998 at a nursery in Smiths Gully, Victoria, Australia, during a seedling selection of open pollinated, unnamed Dianella tasmanica (unpatented). The parent is characterized by an absence of leaf variegation. Selection criteria for ‘TAS300’ was presence of leaf variegation.
Asexual reproduction. The new variety ‘TAS300’ was first asexually propagated by vegetative division in the state of Victoria, Australia in 1999 and has been asexually propagated since that time by division and micropropagation. The distinctive characteristics of cultivar ‘TAS300’ have remained stable and true to type through successive cycles of asexual propagation.